


"Oh No!"

by ADragonLadyhere26



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different faces, Gen, different characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADragonLadyhere26/pseuds/ADragonLadyhere26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular Doctor regenerates into . .. a woman. He has a few particular feelings about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh No!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little story I wrote some years ago. It takes place in a totally in a different universe altogether with a different story line, different characters, and different adventures, but. . . the Doctor is still the Doctor no matter which universe the Doctor is in. I have additional chapters for this one if anyone is interested.

If the Doctor Regenerated into a Woman----Fan Fiction *Additional NOTE: Obviously for me, this story would probably take place in an alternate universe as I feel there is such a fantastic and well-established line of Doctors in our universe. As the author of this particular little story, I find the possibilities of this new female Doctor and this other universe to be absolutely fantastic. That means new companions, new worlds, and new enemies to dream up and a new set of eyes to see them all with. My visual (have to have one when I write) inspiration for this version of the Doctor was actress Helena Bonham Carter. I just think she would make an excellent Doctor. So if you are solely attached to the original Dr. Who and prefer not to imagine anything new, don’t bother with this one then. It’s just pure FUN for me to write though! I thoroughly enjoyed it.*

                                            Chapter One: “Oh NO!” By Johanna Jaye.

This would be his 7th regeneration. The Doctor was 824 years old---and today, he felt each and every one of those years as if they had been fashioned into a cloak made of stone. Now, it looked like he wouldn‘t make it to 825 in this body. The circumstances leading up to this one was no less dire than any of the past regenerations had been, but the Nightmare had finally been sent back into the abyss it had come from. However; the cost had been high; too many good souls were forever caught in the soul-crushing darknesses that was the Nightmare now. He would find a way to free them, he swore he would! Yet, the sadness of it all still echoed around in his hearts like broken glass, and the Doctor shivered at the memories. He could still hear the screams; perhaps even his own included. And now this body was broken and shattered; regeneration was eminent. Even now, his battered body was slowly beginning to dissolve and the light of the renewal process now illuminated the center of the TARDIS where he lay. Although it had been a long time since his last regeneration, he wondered if he was ready this time.

He could sense rather than hear the TARDIS’s alarms sounding off. She would right herself soon enough. Would he be right as rain though? Jamie and James would not understand how he could cheat death in a way that they could not, but if all the yelling and pounding on the TARDIS’s door was any indication, they damn sure were going to try. The Doctor sighed quietly, they were safe and that was all that mattered to him. His blue eyes drifted shut.

Ready or not, regeneration never got easier. There was always a great deal of raw emotion carried over with each one. It would be thoroughly infused to the new body along every single nerve pathway. That said nothing of the physical pain either, but he‘d much rather deal with that then the heartsbreak he felt right now. This time though, the regeneration felt different somehow; as if every bit of it was heightened. He thought perhaps he was fighting it, so he closed his eyes and imagined himself falling into the Heart of the Time----the one place of legend where all of Time briefly joined before shooting thousands of timelines back out again in a never ending cycle. What better place for a Time Lord to be? He closed his eyes again and gave in wholly to the regeneration process. The feeling of unease would not go away, but he refused to assess things fully until the regeneration was complete. Worrying never served a purpose and that would never change, plus, the process had already begun so it was a doubly moot point. Still, he noted that it took a little longer this go around. Eventually, the burning sensation soon abated as did the tingling, but he lay there until he was certain the process was complete---until not a single cell quivered.

After several moments, the Doctor slowly sat up and began to slowly take measure by feeling and counting rather than actually looking. He definitely felt ‘new’. Yes, two arms and two legs. Two feet, two glorious hands with lovely opposable thumbs. He wiggled them briefly. He reached up and felt a new, but smaller nose. That was something to be grateful for, no? No more being called “the Nose” by Jamie. Yes, yes; two apparent eyes, and a pair of rather delicate ears, and his sense of hearing was a bit keener. How odd. The alarms of the TARDIS now sounded more like screams than alarms. He winced briefly. Something fell onto his forehead and into his eye. He moved to brush it away only to find it was a long lock of curly hair. Well, that was new! And still not ginger! Curly this time, but not ginger! He brushed the curly thing away only to have even more tumble down into his eyes. First order of business would be a haircut!  He blinked several times and glanced down at his clothes. Things were still very hazy.

Hmmmmmn, they were quite loose. He was definitely smaller this time. He slowly stood up. The new body would take some getting used to as always, but it had been awhile. It would not do for him to fall on his brand new face. But the pants fell to the floor----belt and all with a ‘thunk‘. He bent over to snatch them up and promptly fell over narrowly keeping his new face from grinding into the TARDIS‘s hard floor. He had tumbled right out of his shoes. He quickly, and quite clumsily righted himself back up, but he felt suddenly dizzy. His vision blurred.

“Oh, oi! Too fast.“ He reeled and staggered over to the safety of the railing, the floor was cold against his bare feet. The oddest thought about carpeting popped into his head. His new hands didn’t quite fit around the railing quite like they used to and he nearly fell again just in the trying to get a grip.

He examined his hands a bit more closely. They were . . . quite small. . . and rather delicate. His pants fell to the floor again. He snatched them up and clutched them tightly with one hand with the other firmly grasping the rail. He looked down to find small feet peeking out from under the pants legs---and no hair on the toes. There was a growing sense of alarm rising in this new belly. Panic set in; he began to feel all over this new body with those smaller hands and was quite startled to find wide hips under now baggy clothes. . . and a small waist. His pants came sliding down again.

But that would mean. . . that would mean he was . . .

“Oh no!“ he groaned. He slowly bent his head downward with a distinct feeling of dread rising up into his throat. With his new ‘delicate’ hands, he gingerly pulled his shirt and tie away and squinted at his chest only to find . . . two perfectly perky round BREASTS! His eyes grew wide. He grabbed the shirt up tightly around his neck nearly strangling himself in the process. He peeked again through half-shut eyes, but no amount of squinting would diminish the presence of breasts on his chest. He backed away as if he could back away from the globular things now quite attached on his new body.

“No! No, and NO! I have breasts! NO! I cannot have breasts! I absolutely cannot have breasts! You have got to be kidding me!“ However; it was quite apparent that the powers that be were not kidding.

“OH. . . NO!” All he could do was just stand there in utter and stupid shock with his pants around his ankles again and a shirt that now hung practically to his knees. Two heads? Sure, that was almost expected---maybe even three. Six eyes? He could live with that. Green skin? Perhaps, maybe even a tail, but breasts?! No! That was just rude, absolutely and positively rude!

His eyes were wide open now, and a rather morbid curiosity slowly took hold. His hands reached up to feel the squishy things set firmly on his once manly chest. Oh. . . . they rather felt quite nice! Quite nice actually; and they weren‘t hairy! When it came to the opposite sex, breasts were always a such a nice aspect to look at and poke now and then. These were exceptionally well-hung, well, as far as breasts go. He snatched his hands away as if they‘d behaved very badly of their own accord. He gave each hand a sound slap. He smacked each eye as well.

“Naughty, you’re being very naughty! Oh piffle and blimey! I’m a girl! And I have . . . cleavage!” The Doctor plunked herself down in a total heap. “I do believe I’d much rather have been a Silurian with two heads!”

Just then the TARDIS lurched in the most unnatural fashion knocking the Doctor on her face. ... . .. ￼


End file.
